Uma história sobre nós três
by Rapousa
Summary: Duas ficlets no máximo três que contarão a história de um casal sob a ótica de três personagens. A primeira parte é como tudo termina, a segunda é como tudo chegou até aquele momento, e a terceira.... a terceira só deus sabe. - Pós DH, RdM - 2º fic é SLAS
1. O texto

**Autor:** Rapousa

**Beta: **Mariana Kretschmer (ou Gutinha)

**Capa:** i92.photobucket . com/albums/l22/linx116/capas/otexto . jpg

**Sinopse:** Uma carta de amor ou um relato oral?

**Ship:** descubra ao longo da fic ;P

**Classificação:** G

**Gênero:** Romance com uma pitadinha de Comédia

**Spoilers:** necessariamente nenhum :P (embora use uma informação cedida pela JK nas entrevistas pós-DH)

* * *

**Parte I - O texto**

Minha vida era como um simples sorvete de limão: gelada, azeda, verde e gostosa. Uhn... Ok, certo, talvez eu não esteja fazendo a comparação certa. Mas você entendeu a do sorvete de limão? É seu preferido, certo? Pegou? Uhn?

Bem, vamos recomeçar...

Minha vida era como uma mera existência sem sentido, o vazio me preenchia até que... Droga, eu consigo ver perfeitamente você segurando o riso... _Clichê_ demais.

Queria encontrar o começo perfeito para escrever o texto perfeito, aquele que te prendesse até o fim, fizesse você suspirar, mas não acho as palavras certas. Será que posso tentar infinitamente ou você desistirá antes disso? Não, calma, eu consigo, prometo.

Minha vida sempre foi aquilo que eu sonhei. Jamais desejei muito além do que eu sabia que podia ter, isso, pelo menos, até te encontrar, e ver que eu desejava realmente muito pouco do que o mundo podia me dar. Afinal, eu percebi que poderia ser o dono do universo por apenas um toque seu, que poderia esticar meus dedos e roçar as estrelas só para te ter ao meu lado. Que nada era grande demais, eu que sempre me fiz de pequeno. Até perceber que, na verdade, eu podia ser um deus, por você.

Iria de olhos vendados até os confins da terra se você estivesse ao meu lado, me guiando, pois confio cegamente em você. Você sabe que não sou de...

Percebeu que esse começo ficou meio megalomaníaco? Depois essa história de confiar cegamente... Ok, eu confio, mas do jeito que eu escrevi ficou parecendo que não tenho opinião própria e deixo você decidir tudo por mim...

Será que é assim com todo mundo na primeira carta de amor?

Deu para perceber que era uma carta de amor, né? Ou não? Como eu faria para deixar isso mais óbvio? Tá, mais uma tentativa...

Costumava pensar na minha vida como uma floresta (só não decidia se seria tropical, temperada ou conífera), mas sempre imaginei como algo denso e cheio de organismos que formavam um todo pulsante, vivo, intrinsecamente dependente de todo pequeno detalhe. No entanto, no meio de toda essa vida, desta luta por sobrevivência, havia, em um lugar muito importante, uma grande clareira. A vida também pulsava lá, de forma cálida, todavia nenhum ser de grande porte ousara se estabelecer ali. Era uma clareira solitária, talvez até assombrada por espíritos de pessoas que se desfizeram antes de alcançar o interior da mata, densa demais para o espírito fraco, que agora assombrava o meu coração.

Sim, a clareira, dentro da mata, era como o vazio do meu coração, um vazio jamais verdadeiramente ocupado. Ouso dizer que esse vazio existia unicamente para ser preenchido por você.

Dramaticamente romântico. Eu sei. Estou me arriscando por um caminho no qual não estou seguro. Como uma criança andando sobre um lago congelado, trilhando algo incerto, e sem saber se afundará a qualquer momento, pisando num local frágil demais, sem imaginar. Mas, por você, vou me arriscar só mais um pouco por sobre esta vastidão de gelo fino porque, de repente, me sinto confiante. Uma dessas coisas que você me faz.

Mas falando de lago, me lembrou da vez que passeamos no amanhecer perto do Grande Lago, lembra? Aquele foi, pra mim, o primeiro dia no qual me dei conta do que sentia. Você era tão... Diferente.

Estava frio, tão frio que o lago começava a congelar. Levantei mais cedo porque fui arrancado de meu sono por um sonho muito estranho no qual havia risadas assustadoras e, depois de acordar, não consegui voltar a dormir. Apenas pensava no terror pelo qual passara. Você talvez nunca tenha noção do que é acordar suado com risadas nem um pouco amigáveis ressoando dentro da cabeça.

Levantei, e o dia nem bem amanhecia. Não sei o que me deu, resolvi sair do castelo por um tempo, passear, assistir o nascer do sol, talvez, visto que esse ainda se encontrava levantando no horizonte.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao descer para os terrenos da escola e dar de cara com você, vestindo apenas uma capa, que levantava levemente, mostrando meias listradas. Se me perguntar da capa, ou do que você vestia, não vou lembrar, mas aquelas meias ficaram de alguma forma grudadas na minha retina. Também não lembro propriamente da cor, mas lembro que eram listradas, e que achei divertido. Mais ainda porque você cutucava o lago semicongelado com os pés, como se procurasse um local um pouco mais seguro para pisar. Acho que nunca cheguei realmente a te perguntar o porquê daquilo, ou o que você estava fazendo ali, teria tido um pesadelo tão ruim quanto o meu? Ou foi apenas o destino que queria nos unir?

"_Você vai acabar gripando."_

Lembra? Foi a primeira frase que eu disse, assim, de verdade, por vontade própria e sem ser no meio de uma conversa com outras pessoas. E você sorriu, aquele sorriso estranho, que parece sempre capaz de ler a alma dos outros.

Eu sei que faz muitos anos, e que passamos por muitas outras coisas antes de realmente ficarmos juntos. Mesmo assim você deve lembrar melhor que eu, mas não pude evitar de me pegar descrevendo essa cena, porque acho que foi a primeira vez que você espantou um fantasma da minha clareira assombrada.

Nós não conversamos, não trocamos muitas frases. Apenas ficamos um ao lado do outro, em silêncio, cúmplices.

Depois daquela manhã curiosa, quando o castelo ainda amanhecia e, banhado pelos primeiros raios de sol do dia, eu fui para a minha sala comunal e me aqueci de frente para uma daquelas grandes lareiras, pensei sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Foi mágico, por assim dizer, brincando um pouco com esta palavra. Estávamos prestes a entrar numa guerra, e eu sabia disso, mas ainda assim consegui arranjar um instante para pensar em você pela primeira vez.

Agora, tantos anos depois, sentado nesse banco de praça, escrevendo uma carta que eu não sei se vou te entregar ou ler em voz alta, tenho um sorriso nostálgico no rosto. Daria tudo para poder ter você ao meu lado agora, para ver os trouxas me olhando torto. Possivelmente eles acreditam que não há no mundo uma outra pessoa tão boba ou tão feliz como eu, e é tudo sua culpa.

Talvez você se pergunte o que uma pessoa sem talento para a escrita como eu se encontra fazendo num banco de praça trouxa, arriscando algumas palavras tortas. O fato é que eu, Luna, tenho um pedido a te fazer.

Se puder me ceder a sua mão, para que eu possa beijá-la na palma, como daquela vez, lembra? Nosso reencontro tantos anos depois de Hogwarts?

Você com um ar perdido, no meio da feira bruxa de Roma, sustentava na mão um punho fechado, uma vaga expressão de dor.

"_Luna..."_

Você virou, seu ar de dor deu lugar a um olhar penetrante, seguido de um sorriso.

"_Dean..."_

Eu gostei da forma como você me chamou, até hoje gosto do meu nome na sua boca.

Depois de perceber que sua mão sangrava, com um corte na palma, cedi meu lenço para limpar o machucado. E, de algum instinto maluco, veio o beijo na sua palma maculada.

"_Para sarar mais rápido."_

Eu disse da forma que lembrava minha mãe fazendo, e você sorriu. Acho que gostou daquela história, talvez por ter perdido a sua mãe tão cedo, ou talvez por ela fazer o mesmo. Foi uma bobeira minha, não foi? Mas queria fazer o mesmo, agora, já que não sei exatamente como te conheci, por isso queria que fosse como quando nos reencontramos. Dê-me sua mão para que eu possa beijar a palma e, agora, quero que você nunca mais se afaste, para podermos passar nossas vidas juntos, Luna. Você preencheu a clareira do meu coração como se ela tivesse sido feita para você, me conquistou com cada pequeno ato curioso e inesperado, me fazendo agir como eu nunca imaginaria sem você. Agora minha vida é completa e, por isso, Lu:

_Quer casar comigo?_

* * *

**N/A:** É... então. XD 

Estilo um pouco diferente do meu usual, minhas diabetes atacaram enquanto eu escrevia esta ficlet, mas me disseram que estava legalzinha, por isso resolvi arriscar e postá-la aqui x)

Se puder deixar um review eu ficarei imensamente feliz por saber o que acharam, mesmo que seja para dizer que fracassei miseravelmente O.o

Ah, a história tem uma continuação... que na verdade hipoteticamente contará a história antes de ela chegar até este momento sobre o ponto de vista de outro personagem... Õ,o... pensando bem, talvez eu poste a continuação aqui mesmo (nessa fic, como se fosse só o segundo capítulo), e talvez, e dessa vez é talvez mesmo, tenha uma terceira ficlet pra completar. Anyway, comente aí e faça o dia de uma criança :D


	2. Só amigos

**Autor:** Rapousa

**Beta: **Betynha G. Weasley e Condessa Oluha

**Sinopse:** A história de Seamus e seu amigo Dean, e em como o destino gosta de brincar com as pessoas e seus sonhos.

**Ship:** Seamus/Dean

**Classificação:**PG13

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** necessariamente nenhum e ao mesmo tempo de todos os livros x

* * *

**Só amigos**

Ele se lembraria por anos a primeira vez que se apaixonara. Não fazia idéia, naquela época tão distante, que aquilo era amor... ou paixão, dependeria do dia a escolha do adjetivo. Porém, jamais poderia negar: não reparara naquele sentimento assim que foi assombrado pela primeira vez, o que o avisaria das conseqüências de sua primeira paixão seria o futuro, a forma como tudo se desenrolou.

Poder-se-ia dizer que é quase utópico alguém realmente terminar o fim de seus dias ao lado da primeira paixão. Mas foi o que ele acreditou quando se deu conta daquele sentimento estranho que perambulava seu ser desde os 12 anos, ou 13, jamais teria certeza. Claro que era mais utópico ainda quando o objeto de sua primeira paixão era seu colega de quarto, principalmente quando você era por suposto tão menino quanto o outro.

No entanto, ele jamais gostou de pensar em masculinidade como algo relacionado a _por quem_ você se apaixona, e sim _pelo o que_ você faz. Isto era o tipo de coisa que tornava algumas meninas muito mais "homens" que sujeitos ostentadores de um volume (indo desde grande a irrelevante) dentro das calças.

Só foi se dar conta de que o que sentia não era a mais pura, inocente e normal amizade quando o vira com outra pessoa. Uma garota. Uma das mais bonitas, diga-se de passagem.

Claro que houve aquela vez em que foram se enfeitar para o jogo de quadribol, e tivera o rosto pintado especialmente por ele. Aquele calor subindo pelo corpo e se apresentando na forma de bochechas coradas não poderia ser normal, as pernas tremendo com o toque delicado de artista em seu rosto também não poderia ser a coisa mais comum do mundo, ou o fato de ter percebido um início de ereção constrangedora após estar pronto menos ainda. Detalhes. Ou pelo menos não algo suficientemente forte para fazê-lo perceber que aquilo era algo mais.

Contudo, quando o viu pela primeira vez com uma menina, uma das mais bonitas e desejadas, beijando-a com tanta vontade, foi que percebeu algo se quebrando em seu peito. Claro que já soubera de outros casos dele, afinal, não eram apenas colegas de quarto ou classe, eram melhores amigos. Mas _ver_ é diferente de _saber_. Ao ver com os próprios olhos o desejo, a vontade e a mão boba, enfim, o beijo, percebeu com uma intensidade gritante aqueles sentimentos estranhos.

Sim, não havia outra palavra que não _estranho_.

Houve algo no estômago, uma sensação de que tudo estava tremendamente errado, um aperto em algum lugar do tórax, uma raiva sem sentido e o principal, a vontade de se esconder do mundo. Aquilo não poderia estar certo. Claro que a primeira coisa que pensou foi estar apenas sentindo ciúmes da amizade tão legal que os dois tinham, namoros sempre afastam amigos. Só que analisando posteriormente, percebeu que não era ciúmes da amizade. Era ciúmes do amigo, e não era só porque ele estava pegando a menina mais bonita ou algo do tipo. Era apenas o fato de ele estar saindo com outra pessoa.

A amizade começou a ruir naquele momento. Estava tudo tremendamente errado, aquele sentimento, aquele namoro, tudo neles estava errado. Por que Dean tinha que ficar se pegando com Ginevra Weasley por todos os cantos visíveis ou não de Hogwarts? Só para mostrar a todos o que andava fazendo? Será que ele não se importava com os sentimentos do amigo, que o amava tanto... _tanto_.

Ah, a primeira vez que se pegara confessando a si mesmo o que sentira; a confusão, o desnorteio, o sentido que tudo fazia agora, claro, era amor, atração, desejo, era... gay. Obviamente demorou um bocado para assimilar tudo que sentia e quando havia se acostumado minimamente com aquele mundo cheio de novidades veio o fim do namoro. Aleluia!

Ou não. Seamus havia se conformado que Dean era completamente hétero e namoraria Ginny até ambos estarem velhos e caquéticos, logo, não precisaria se preocupar muito com o amigo tão compromissado assim, afinal, não havia chaopostosnces de seu sentimento ir para a frente, certo?

Só que o casal tinha de terminar, tinha, só para piorar a vida de Seamus, que sentiu-se mais confuso que nunca.

As noites no dormitório passaram a ficar cada vez mais estranhas. Talvez fosse pelo fato de em algum tempo Harry, o Harry Potter, ter começado a sair com Ginny, Dean ainda parecia gostar da garota. Porém, se alguém mais desprendesse a atenção d'O Menino que Sobreviveu e analisasse melhor os fatos, teria percebido que Seamus também andava estranho, o que só aumentava o clima anormal.

Agora convenhamos, quem prestaria atenção em Seamus?

Dean costumava prestar, mas no momento ele estava muito ocupado com suas dores de cotovelo e ciúmes do menino Potter.

E foi exatamente por isso que naquela tarde que tinha tudo para ser comum, uma daquelas na qual Seamus passaria o mais longe possível de Dean, seus maiores sonhos secretos e pesadelos se tornaram reais.

Tudo começou com firewisky contrabandeado de Hogsmead.

Seamus novamente evitava todos ficando no dormitório naquela manhã de vista ao povoado vizinho, no entanto, Dean se lembrou do amigo para dividir o contrabando. Foi o início da ruína do irlandês.

Ele aceitou beber por vários motivos, vários mesmo. Porém, dentre estes podemos destacar alguns: sentia falta do melhor amigo, de dividir bons momentos com ele; queria beber para ver se esquecia; e sentia que não tinha nada a perde. Afinal, se fizesse algo indevido, poderia culpar a bebida. E foi exatamente o que fez. Os covardes jamais conseguem enfrentar a verdade. Por que ele fora selecionado para a Grifinória mesmo?

Beberam literalmente todas, todas as duas garrafas que Dean trouxera e pretendera inicialmente guardar para mais tarde, pelo menos uma delas.

Foi simples. Beberam, riram, fizeram piadas. Acordariam com lapsos de memória. Porém, ambos se lembrariam perfeitamente bem de um evento específico.

Brigaram por um motivo qualquer, uma briga pontuada por risos, soquinhos amigáveis e tortos. Seamus foi segurar os pulsos do amigo, para imobilizá-lo, era só uma briga feliz, na qual ele terminou sentado em cima do colo do colega de quarto, imobilizando os braços do outro sobre o chão. Aquilo remontou aos seus mais insanos sonhos eróticos. Corou fortemente.

O que não cooperava eram os lábios entreabertos de Dean, aquilo não poderia ser considerado uma reação natural de um menino ao ser subjugado embaixo de outro. Com a bebida na cabeça - ou a desculpa dela - Seamus ousou.

Abaixou-se e beijou Dean, que levou um susto, pelo menos no começo. Depois, porém, respondeu timidamente e, quando se deram conta, aquele beijo se tornou algo intenso e com um leve ar de desespero. Peças de roupas começaram a ser retiradas e ninguém mais saberia que mão era de quem e aonde tinha ido.

Entretanto, não fizeram sexo. Por pura e simples inexperiência. Até tentaram, mas antes do início da penetração - mesmo com os feitiços lubrificantes - Dean não agüentou a dor. Contudo, aquele momento foi o suficiente para constatarem duas coisas extremamente novas: 1. não seria fácil, deviam começar de vagar; 2. havia tanta atração, inevitabilidade e luxúria que só poderia ser errado.

A desculpa da bebedeira foi muito útil. Porém, nenhum deles poderia negar que aquilo havia acontecido. E queriam mais.

Foi como um trato: Nos damos prazer, e é isso. No final, Seamus apenas não fazia idéia de que terminaria com o coração despedaçado.

A espécie de relacionamento torto durou apenas alguns meses e se quebrou quando apareceu o primeiro imprevisto.

Dumbledore morreu, o mundo entrou em guerra, eles mal puderam se falar no verão, Dean jamais voltou ao colégio, Seamus estava sozinho. E preocupado.

Chegou a escrever inúmeras cartas de amor, pontuadas de lágrimas grossas e salgadas de quem se preocupa, para o amigo. Não era a falta do corpo do outro o que mais lhe atingia. No entanto, não havia para onde mandar os tolos rolos de pergaminho mal escritos, e quando um destinatário se fez possível, já não havia motivos.

A guerra mudara Dean. Ao se reencontrarem o abraço não foi mais o mesmo. Foi duro, cordial e sem aquela paixão típica.

Ele começou a fingir que nada existira e tentou retomar a antiga amizade dos dois, sem sexo, sem atração, sem fogo. Uma falsidade. Uma falsidade que machucou, que fez com que, em uma noite fria, zangado, humilhado e revoltado - contudo sem coragem de mandar a consciência às favas -, Seamus rasgasse e queimasse todas aquelas cartas de amor jamais enviadas. Quebrou o passado e sumiu.

Pelo menos sumiu da vida de Dean, voltou para a Irlanda, construiu casa, viveu, se apaixonou novamente, não só uma como várias vezes, homens e mulheres - mais homens. Até ficar adulto o suficiente e se estabelecer de vez com alguém, um namorado fixo. Foi mais ou menos nesta época que ouviu sobre o casamento de Dean Tomas e Luna Lovegood.

Não derramou uma lágrima. Abraçou o namorado com força e pensou em como fora estúpido imaginar em um momento de sua vida, que o primeiro amor poderia durar para sempre, e que envelheceria ao lado do amigo, dividindo pequenas coisas até terem-se ido.

Mal sabia ele que o destino é brincalhão e que no fim, seus planos para o futuro podem ser atendidos das formas mais inusitadas. Quem diria que depois de tão velho, após a sua vida inteira passar, depois de filhos, amantes, amores e tudo o mais, acabaria reencontrando Dean no asilo mágico de Dublin?

Nos seus últimos dias, sentava-se sempre ao lado do velho amigo: jogavam xadrez, conversavam, olhavam a paisagem, dividiam um silêncio cúmplice. Eram amigos novamente.

_"Sabe Seam... eu tinha tanto medo do que sentia por você, que jamais fui capaz de levar tudo a diante."_ revelaria num dia calmo de outono.

_"Eu também."_

Entrelaçaram os dedos nodosos enquanto oscilavam nas cadeiras de balanço, lado a lado, e observaram as folhas secas caindo das árvores, como uma dança que nunca acaba e sempre se repete. Passaram os últimos dias de suas vidas _juntos_. O destino é inexorável¹.

-x-

¹ Citação referente à frase sempre dita pelo personagem Uhtred dos livros _Crônicas Saxônicas_.

* * *

**N/A:** Aew \o/ Como boa slasher eu sinceramente não podia escrever uma ficlet daquelas sem depois colocar o outro lado dos fatos XD Porque sério, Seamus/Dean é tãao fofinho! E eu tenho uma boa notícia :D A primeira ficlet, _O texto_, ganhou o terceiro lugar no challenge de ficlets tendo outras 16 concorrentes... nuss, poucas vezes fiquei tão orgulhosa #enxuga uma lágrima#. Mas então, falando dessa ficlet em si, vamos aos reviews P: 

**Oluhita:** Mas esses caps não podem ser muito grandes porque na verdade eles são ficlets e no máximo estourando podem ter 3 páginas .. Maaaaas ainda assim, fiz o que pude P

**Rafa Riddle:** As meias listradas são um das minhas cenas favoritas, e se e a luna tivesse ficado com o Dean eu não me importaria, seria tão fofix o

**alyson1weasley1riddle:** É... eu não escrevo coisas tão fofas com freqüencia, ainda bem que aparentemente não fui tão mal assim x)

**Retty-Chan:** Cá está a continuação e espero que gostes igualmente :D

Assim... talvez eu escrevesse uma terceira ficlet, que seria o ponto de vista da Luna, por isso que o nome do conjunto é: _Uma história sobre nós três_... maaas escrever sobre o ponto de vista da Luna pra mim é bem complicado, por isso talvez não saia tão fácil quanto essas duas ficlets :X Mas vejamos... só o tempo pode nos dizer. (momento filosófico XD).

Fui! E ao sair, lembre-se que quem deixa review vai pro céu :O


End file.
